our stolen forever
by twilightmamaof3
Summary: what if tonya had a special power and she used it to steal edward after he and bella had nessie? Well bella wrights a song and uses her powers to break the spell E T and E B: Dont own twilight just the song
1. Chapter 1

_**our stolen forever**_

i looked around the curtain. Ever since edward had left me for that bitch tanya i couldnt cope but i was a vampire now and i wouldnt let tonya ruin mine and nessies life so i started singing thats where i was now in a concert at amish acres in nappanee indiana. Tickets were sold out right after they were put on sale. I was famouse. Alice warned my that edward and tonya would be at the concert tonight. Good i had the perfect song for him and that little bitch. She stole my forever with edward i knew she had used some powers to do it so mabe this song would help him remember who his real love was. As i walked out onto the stage in a lime green halter top and skinny jeans the crowd went wild. I noticed my family in the front row. Nessie had a banner saying 'go mom'. I smiled before addressing the crowd. "hello indiana!" i yelled the crowd went wild. I shushed them with my vampire skills. Everone went silent except alice emmett and nessie who were all screaming like girls. I gave them an evil glare to which they quickley shut up. I scanned the crowd and noticed in front to the right was tonya with her arm wrapped tightley around edwards waist his eyes glazed over. This was going to work it had to. I looked back at the smileing crowd "this song is for my ex-husband who i hope is here tonight couse i miss him dearley. This also for his new whore who stold him from me." The music started "This is called 'our stolen forever' i hope you enjoy it........" **(a/n: this is a song written by T.R.W.V)**

_"i want a forever with you_

_in my heart and in my sole_

_forever near you_

_without you i lose controll_

_kiss me once and i fall _

_kiss me twice you know it all_

_without you i lose my life_

_liven in this pain an strife_

_dont tell me bye_

_youll make me cry_

_couse i want a forever with you in my heart and in my soul _

_cant live with out_

_im loseing controll_

_i said i love you _

_i meant it dear_

_im in it forever if you are near_

_dont say goodbye _

_i cant live on_

_you are my life my heart this song_

_cant live without you_

_i will die_

_you know just why_

_cant live without you_

_please dont leave my side_

_couse i cant live onnnnnn!_

_i want a forever with you in my heart and in my soul_

_forever near you_

_without you i lose controll_

_let me be yer bride_

_stay by my side_

_forever and always_

_that what i need_

_baby baby please oh please_

_dont leave me_

_couse i wanna forever with you_

_in my heart and in my soul_

_forever near you without you i lose controll_

_we started our life_

_no pain or strife_

_i was yer bride_

_you feeled me with pride_

_our babys i had with your last name_

_but you turned our life into a fucking game_

_you left me broken_

_my words unspoken_

_you left the kids crying_

_left there mama_

_dieing_

_how could you_

_all i wanted_

_was a _

_forever with you_

_in my heart and in my soul_

_im so lost without you im loseing controll_

_i cant hear your name_

_and your to fucking blame_

_i cant live my life without so much strife_

_you took my heart_

_tore it apart_

_burned the peaces and_

_told me to move ooonnnn_

_but how could i_

_i wanted a forever with you in my heart _

_and in my soul_

_cant live with out you_

_im loseing controll_

_i dont ask why anymore_

_i except fate and die_

_leaven you with that whore._

_when all i wanted was_

_a forever with you_

_in my heart and in my soul_

_couldnt live without you_

_i lost controll_

_no more why_

_i just cant try _

_and so i die."_

When i was done i looked at edward. He wasnt there by tonya and she looked pist off. I looked at alice who pointed beside my i turned and there edward was he wrapped me in an embrace. If i could cry i would be. "I am so sorry bella" he whisperd. The rest of the cullens came up on stage. Edward let me go to hug nessie who was crying. "I missed you so much dad" she cryed "I missed you to nessie" he let go of her just as i heard a thump i looked at him holding his head. emmett and jasper had both hit him upside the head. He looked ashamed "Im really sorry" he mutterd. "Now can we kill that bitch?" rose asked we all looked to the crowd but she was gone. "We'll find her" emmett said. We all nodded and continued in our family hug. "You are so beautifull my love i dont know why i would even think of touching that nasty skanky blond bitch" i giggled and kissed him deepley we were finnaly a family again.

* * *

**so what did you thing. Yes i wrote that song with a little inspiration from rwh. Thank you. This song is to my ex husband who is now with a nasty blond whore. **


	2. AN: read its important

**a/n: i know these are annoying but listen up the song i wrote for this fanfic is now on youtube so check it out search for me: twilightmom1988 and listen to 'forever with you' its a good song but my voice sucks lol. Just check it out i know alot of you said to let you know when i put it up**


End file.
